What a Drag rewrite
by Youikina
Summary: Shikamaru finds out he is related to Voldemort. Now stuck with a mission to find information about the Wizarding world, he must endure the crazy world of Harry Potter. Shikamaru/Temari Rated T to be safe


**This is the start to my rewrite of What a Drag. I have no beta, so please do not send me reviews about my horrible grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. **

**I am feeling better, and I am looking forward to turning 21 in two months.**

**From **

**Youikina**

**00000000000**

His evening was going so well. He was just watching the cloud out in the meadow just outside the Nara Compound. Then all of a sudden, he was shaken awake. Above him had been an ANBU member, sent to retrieve him for the Hokage. Ever so slowly, he had started to make his way to the tower. It was apparent that the ANBU was in a hurry. Before he could have spoken a full word, the ANBU plucked him up from off the meadow ground, and carried him bridal style.

They moved through the Village quickly and quietly. Jumping from roof to roof did not bother the civilians below at all. By now, they were all used to shinobi jumping above their heads. Before long, he was in the office of the Hokage, Lady Tsunade.

Beside the commanding Hokage, his parents stood looking at him with a sad expression. His father, who he is the splitting image of, was holding his mother's hand. Normally, his father would claim that such an act was troublesome. His mother looked at him with eyes filled with sadness, and regret. What on earth could his mother feel regret about. She is one of the constants in his world.

Her brown eyes sparkle as she moved throughout the house, cleaning everything she can get her hands on. Her brown hair always so neat and tidy, without a single hair out of place.

"Good Evening, Lady Hokage," he said, bowing his head in respect to his leader. She gave him a nod, her eyes filled with anger and annoyance. Well, that is not surprising. There are a lot of things that can annoy the Lady Hokage. First Example is when her assistant decides to hide the Sake.

"It appears we have a mission for you Shikamaru," said Lady Hokage, looking him right in the eye. So this is a mission only he can accept. How troublesome.

"What is the mission," he asked, before his mother took a step forward.

"There is a lot you do not know about me, and my past. First I used to live outside the Elemental Nations, in a small Country named England. There are people there with abilities, much like Kekkai Genkai. They call it Magic. There was a war going on, and my father was the leader on one of the side. Shikamaru, my father just loves to kill, and he has been getting away with it for years. The Government there, which is called the Ministry, has done nothing to protect the people," she started.

"He was defeated by a baby, called Harry Potter. It has been fourteen years since your Grandfather died. Somehow, he has been returned to the dead. However, unlike Endo Tenshi, he has complete control of his own body, and no one is controlling him. There is a prophecy about the boy who defeated my father. We need some to go to this world to do several different tasks," Tsunade said, stopping his mother from speaking.

Something that Grandfather did scared his mother, even to his day. He was not going to ask, she did not look ready to speak of it quite yet. One thing for sure, he is going to protect his mother.

"What is the first task, Lady Hokage," he asked, as his father hugged his mother close.

The bland haired woman nodded at him. "You will be sent to England. It will be your job to infiltrate the school known as Hogwarts. Your story is that you are taking a leave of absence from your job since you cannot handle your Sensei's death very well. You will be searching for clues about your mother's family, since your mother is not forth coming," she said, looking down at the huge pile of paperwork in front of her.

"Hokage-Sama, if I may," he asked, lowering his head ever so slightly. She looked at him, before giving him a nod to continue. "Why not change the story to my mother recently passed away? She obviously would not be able to handle meeting my Grandfather anytime soon. It would reduce the chance of him trying to find her, and have him focusing solely on me."

His mother looked at him shocked, before arms wrapped around his thin body. His arms circled his mother's waist, before he pulled her close. His mother is the rock that has kept him grounded since Asuma passed away.

"I will protect you mother. Please stay in the village, I will fulfill this mission. I will come home. I will outsmart everyone there. I am a Nara," he whispered. Hands gripped his back, making his muscles tense up. Her face shoved into his neck, as she held onto him like a life line. Rubbing his hands up and down her back, he whispered soothing words into her ear.

Soon she calmed down. Then one thought accrued to him, this mission is going to be a drag.

000000

When he first landed in the town called London, he was quite shocked. These building were huge. They seemed to reach the sky. Some of them seemed taller than the Hokage Mountain. How on earth did they build such things? With the information his mother gave him, he quickly found the Leaky Cauldron. The place looked worse than Naruto's apartment, which is not Naruto's fault.

He quickly took a seat at the bar. He would eat here before trying to find out some information about what was going on. His mother told him the best way to attract attention to him was to mention the false name his so called Grandfather called himself.

Sighing, he looked up to see an older man looking at him with a weird expression. He looked as well kept as the place around him. So this must be the owner Tom. His mother gave him a book about all the people she knew of the Wizarding World.

"What is your name Lad," asked Tom, looking at him with a sad look. The man must think of him as an orphan. He keeps giving him a sad look. He hated when people assumed things without knowing information. With Shinobi, it can be the cause of your death.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru. I mean Shikamaru Nara. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tom," he said. The man gave him a look, knowing he did not tell Shikamaru his name. His eyes went narrow with suspicion. His glare would not even scare a Genin. It was just a sad glare.

"How do you know my name," demanded the Man. This man clearly knows nothing of subtlety. He pulled out a stick and pointed it at him. Oh right, these people used wands. How pathetic.

"My Mom wrote about you in her book," he said simply, giving the man the most bored expression on his face. The man gave him a confused look. Are these people really that simple? He felt bad for his mother. How could she deal with idiot like this all the time? It would annoy the hell out of him. For the other his age, probably would have lost their tempers about now.

"Well, who was yer mother boy. She must be one of them no good brats who used to come in here all the time," snapped the man, clearly suspicious. Tom is still glaring at him, with his wand pointing at his head. It made feel like he is dealing with a child.

"My mother is dead. If I were you I would watch what you say," snarled Shikamaru, his eyes flashing red. Tom quickly backed up. The red eyes trick is a part of his bloodline. His mother put a spell on him when he was young, this way no one confused him for an Uchiha. Now, every time he got mad, his eyes flashed red. He absolutely hated red eyes. It reminds him too much of that bastard Sasuke.

Getting up from the stool, he walked out of the Cauldron, leaving a terrified bartender behind. He did not pay attention to the whispers that happened as soon as he left. It was a way to get word around that there was a boy with red eyes, like you-know-who's. Seriously, this people need to come up with better names.

He went down the street and into a local dinner. He ordered some fish and chips. They were really greasy, and they did not seem to go down right. He would prefer some of his mother's food. He won't be having that for a long while. Sighing again, he opened the journal his mother made for him. Using several aging techniques, they made the book look like it was pretty old and used.

The journal has several bits about his Grandfather, and his deatheaters. Then there was some about Dumbledore and his men. Then the ministry was severely bashed in his mother's journal. A loud throat clearing cough caused him to jump of his concentration on the book. If he had been in a war zone, he would be dead.

Looking up, he saw a grandfatherly face gazing back into his own. Dumbledore stood above him. He is every bit as weird as his mother described the man as. He is in purple robes, which clearly should have never been made. His smile seemed to be genuine, but it was clear he is a manipulator.

"Hello dear boy, I heard about your show at the leaky Cualdron," said the man, clearly trying to start an conversation.

"If you want to talk, take a seat. Talking up to you is such a drag," said Shikamaru, closing the book in front of him with a small thump. The seat across from him was pulled out, and the purple-robed man sat down, trying to gaze into his mind. It is a good thing Ino is his teammate, otherwise his mind would most like be defenseless against this man.

"Please do not try to look into my mind, Albus Dumbledore. My friend's clan has been dealing with mind techniques for centuries. My mind is like a mindfield,one wrong step, and you're a goner. I would rather not have to deal with the ministry if you die by entering my mind," he said, before looking up into the shocked face of the old man.

The shocked face broke out into a smile, before Dumbledore nodded at him. "Well my boy," started Dumbledore, before Shikamaru sighed. He is not a boy. In his country, his is an adult and has the rights to do as he pleases. Why do people here keep calling him lad or boy? It unnerves him to no end.

"Please call me Shikamaru or Mr. Nara. I want to hear none of his my boy crap. I am a legalized adult in my country, so I am not a boy," said Shikamaru. The Headmaster nodded his head in agreement. No doubt thinking that if he was in his position, he would be annoyed too.

"I heard about your run in with Tom in the Leaky Cauldron. You gave him quite a scare. I was wondering what an underage boy is doing out of school at this time," said the Old man, trying to gain some information about him.

"Very well, Mr. Dumbledore, my name is Shikamaru Nara. I am from Japan. My mother recently passed away. I found her old Journal telling me about her history, which she never divulged to me. It turns out she was originally born in London. Since I am currently on leave for my job for a few months, I decided to come and learn about my mother's past. The red eye thing only happened recently. My mother had a spell to keep it hidden, so I never knew about it," said Shikamaru, not really wanting to talk so much. Talking can be so troublesome.

"Who is your mother then," asked Albus, clearly trying to dive for information.

"Yoshino Nara is the name I knew her by. When she got to Japan she changed her name to the first district name she liked. Her original name is lost to me. The only thing she tells in this book is that her father went by the name of Lord Voldemort," he said with a shrug, like he did not know who Voldemort was.

Gasps rang out from behind him. It appears Dumbledore was followed. A woman cloaked in back vanished with a large crack. The man that stood there took off running. He turned to Dumbledore with a confused look on his face. "Was it something I said," he asked the Headmaster. The man is still too shocked to move.

Not a second later, Dumbledore grasped his arm. There was a feeling of being put into a tube ten times too small. His organ felt like they were shifting around to the wrong spots. It hurt. Damn it hurt. He wasn't going to show Dumbledore his pain though. He is a Shinobi, a warrior of the Leaf Village. He will not falter.

"This will not blow over easy, Mr. Nara. The only place safe for you now is this very school. I will be enrolling you immediately," said Dumbledore, leaving no room for fighting him on this.

"Troublesome," was the only word Shikamaru said.

000000000

The day was filled with finding out about the school, and getting informed about his Grandfather. Dumbledore did not want to hide the fact from the students. So he is going to an outcast right away. He is not surprised, but it was too troublesome.

Sighing, he was moved to a room where it was nothing but the bare essentials. He felt the need to keep his stuff close, well except his cloths. He would need to keep those out. Sighing, he slipped into the bed. He immediately knew he was going to get no sleep. He grabbed the comforter off the bed, and put it on the ground. Grabbing the sheets, and the pillow, he laid out of the ground.

As soon as he lay on the harder ground, with the sheet wrapped around him, he passed out.

0000000

In the morning, he awoke to the alarm going off. Wait? What alarm? Sitting up, he looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. The sound suddenly stopped. He could not find anything in the room that could have caused the sound. Yawning, he stretched. Inwardly, he knew he would normally be arguing with himself to get up. He did not have time for that day.

Taking a shower was a weird experience. He is used to the ones in the leaf. These showers were standing up, and how to use the handles were weird. Getting dressed in his normal clothes, he moved out of his rooms.

A woman in deep emerald green robes met him as soon as he stepped out of the room. Her stern glare was not as bad as Lady Tsunade's on a good day. Her lips were in a tight line. Her posture demanded attention as she walked by. She is definitely a noble.

"Mr. Nara, I will lead you to the Great Hall. My name is Professor McGonagall," said the woman. Her words are clear and concise. She wanted no problems from him. Nodding, he moved to follow the woman. She is clearly not in the mood to deal with him right now. It would be too troublesome to aggravate her right not.

The moved through the stone walls very quietly, but not a quietly as a shinobi. They moved down stairs, and had to make a few detours because the stairs kept moving on them. This castle is troublesome. It reminded him a little of Naruto, always wanting to play pranks on people.

After a long time of going around the castle, they made it to the Great Hall entrance. The doors are huge! They must be just a few feet shorter the gates of Konoha. It made him a little homesick. He already misses his friends and family.

With a small tap of her wand, the door slowly moved open, and they stepped into the Great Hall. Dumbldore must have informed them of his family. Most of the people in the room gave him different looks. Most of the people at the yellow table seem to be giving him looks of sadness, and pity. Pity, he hates that word. He did not need pity. The table cloaked in red is mostly glaring at him, clearly wanting to rip him apart. The blue table is full of glared, anger, confusion, and interest. The green table looked at him with worry, and fear. Most of them were clearly trying to hide their emotions. Sighing, he slumped his shoulder and made his way to the Teacher's table.

"Mr. Nara, I am pleased to meet you again," said Dumbledore loudly. Clearly the man wanted everyone to hear everything he said. "It is a pleasure," said Shikamaru, before giving a loud yawn. He could be sleeping instead of dealing with these people, what a drag.

"Still tired," laughed Dumbledore.

"I am always tired. Dealing with people is such a drag. May I introduce myself," asked Shikamaru, showing how much he clearly did not want to be here. Dumbledore nodded at him.

"I will be using the same thing we do at home to introduce myself. My name is Shikamaru Nara, I am the heir to the Nara Clan. I am a strategist. My clan is known for being very smart but lazy. Most things are too troublesome to deal with. My hobbies are watching clouds and hanging out with my friends," said Shikamaru. His words seem to hit everyone around him hard. Is he really that simple?

"You may sit with the Gryffindors," said Albus, before he walked to the red table. He sat down next to a bushy haired girl, who made room for him. Her brown eyes wanted to know everything about him. Oh joy, he better not have another Ino to deal with. One is enough.

"My name is Hermione," she said, trying to break the tension from the glaring Gryffindors. She held out her hand for her to shake. Most of the Gryffindors expected him to shove her away, acting like a slimey Slytherin.

"As you know, my name is Shikamaru. It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione-Chan," said Shikamaru, shaking her hand. A gasp rang out through the hall, mostly from the green table.

"So you have never been to England before," asked Hermione, trying to ease more of the tension. He nodded his head. It was too troublesome to talk. She smiled at him, before she started to chat away about how life is in London. The food appeared on the table, and he frowned. He really wanted some food from home.

"Do not like the food," Hermione asked, breaking his chain of thought. He nodded his head. A second later, a bowl of rice, chopsticks, and several other Japanese foods appeared before him. Placing his hands together, he said," Itadakimasu", and he released his hands. Grabbing the bowl of rice first with his left hand, he managed to grab his chopsticks and start eating. He never once leaned down, and kept his food in the air until he was finished. He set the bowl down, right where he grabbed it, the grabbed the bowl of miso soup.

Once again bringing the bowl into the hair with his hands, he used his chopsticks to eat the fish from the bowl. When all the fish was eaten, he set his chopsticks onto the napkin beside him. He began to drink the soup like he would drink out of a cup. Finally finished, he set the bowl down, and put his hands together like in a prayer. "Gochisosama (deshita)," he said, before lowering his hand to below the table.

The entire hall is staring at him in shock, except Hermione and a black haired boy. They were both eating their meals normaly. This is going to take some getting used to, what a drag.

0000000

**That is it for now. Be prepared for an update in about two weeks time. I wish I could update sooner, but work and school prevent it. **

**Reminder to review, just not about my horrible grammer**

**from Youikina**


End file.
